CAN YOU HEAR ME?
by THE NINE DEADLY SINS
Summary: After a training session team 8 heads over to Hinata's. When Kiba and Neji are alone and a question is popped what will go on from there? YAOI, KibaNeji, KibaxNeji.


It was a late day as team eight strolled into the Hyuuga compound. The sun was beginning to finally lower over the horizon causing the sky to show the fading day.

_At least it's cool in here_ Kiba noted, his breathing was more like panting as Akamaru rested on his head as Kiba carried him "air plane" style as they entered a rather large looking den area. As he turned his head from left to right surveying the surroundings like any good ninja he noted the white cushions and how neat it was. Far different from his own household were there was dog hair everywhere. Couches, beds, you name it. But this place was spotless. It seemed eerie, unfriendly, and it frankly gave Kiba the creeps. A light shudder passed through his spine, a small whine was heard from Akamaru and then an excited pant as the dog dug his claws into Kiba's hair and leaped forward.

**"Damnit Akamaru!"** Kiba swore, rubbing his head from where Akamaru had dug his nails in. **"What the hell was that for!** He said more in a commanding voice than a question as he snarled and groaned once. **"Jeez, that hurt!"**

What he expected was some whines and a few licks of apology from his mangy mutt but instead he hears a voice. Crystal clear, articulated, and striking, **"Oh, I apologize, here, I brought water for all of you, it seems Akamaru got excited"** the rather cool, and polite voice said as Kiba glanced up. It was no other than Hyuuga, Neji.

**"Oh uh, it's fine"** he felt his cheeks heat up. Bad idea to swear in front of this guy, Neji was such a stick. Straight and as hardheaded as a ruler in his opinion. But spotting the glasses the so-called ruler was holding his eyes lit up and sparkled. **"Oh, can I have a glass?** he questioned rather excitedly, he was completely parched and dying for something to soothe his aching throat.

**"Ah yes, it seems that Akamaru took yours."** Neji spoke with a slight grin on his face. _Cocky bastard_ Kiba thought in his head while rolling his eyes. **"Yeah, yeah. Since the dog"** he glared at Akamaru who just continued lapping up the bowl. **"Took my water, where can I get some?"** he spoke turning to face Hinata who was shyly sipping her water close to her face. She was so cute, Kiba had to admit to having a small crush on his comrade.

**"Um... W-well if y-y-you go do-down the h-hall"** she stuttered. Never a good talker, Kiba felt his throat swelling from the flame that needed to be doused within as she continued innocently. She might be cute, but her talking was getting on his nerves.

**"Hinata, why don't you relax. You've been training all day, I should have gotten more glasses. I'll escort Kiba down to the kitchen"** he said respectfully making a small bow towards his cousin. His voice was nice and crisp, to the point and straightforward but still wrapped in a silky ribbon that only Hyuuga Neji could make. But Kiba would never admit that to himself.

**"T-thank y-you Neji"** she whispered shyly obviously embarrassed that she couldn't give directions in the place that she lived in, as well as her father ran.

**"Come on now** Neji instructed, with a flick of his wrist he directed the Inuzuka to follow him out the door and down a hall way while making no attempt for conversation. This was certainly awkward.

But as they approached the door that same voice that Kiba had wanted to hear down the hallways spoke. But it wasn't something that Kiba wanted to hear.

**"Kiba, do you like Hinata?"**

The question simple. The voice collected and calm. The moment odd. The reaction, **"Wh-what?"** was all Kiba could manage.

_A/N: Hey, it's NINE DEADLY SINS, my first fanfiction in like over a year._

_I'm hoping to get back into fanfictioning. And yes, I know there are not_

_nine deadly sins, I added YOU AND ME, as the last two, 'cause frankly,_

_we are that bad ass. And if you're actually reading my author's note_

_you're extra bad ass! So yeah, I hope you enjoy. Comments, suggestions,_

_anything is wanted._

_DISCLAIMER- I don't own Naruto._


End file.
